Work within an enterprise or company is frequently performed within the framework of a business process or a workflow having a business objective. The workflow traditionally has multiple phases or states, where a business activity is required for each state. Frequently as part of a workflow, a user creates a document as part of fulfilling a work task. In addition to creating the document, the user traditionally was required to perform additional work tasks to begin an activity related to performing the work for which the document was created. That is, a user would create a document, and then have to initiate a work activity to continue to perform work related to the activity.
Traditional systems include wizards or checklists that can guide a user through a procedure in response to opening a document. There also exist interactive forms, which are fillable forms into which a user can provide information that become part of the document. However, such concepts are traditionally limited to simple procedures related only to the document itself and the information placed in the document. Also, no performance on the part of the enterprise backend is required.